


In This Life or the Next

by runicmagitek



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Memories, Post-Canon, Post-Movie, Sexual Content, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek
Summary: Anthy forced herself upright and stretched, but it was her inhale that gave her pause. Sweet aroma filtered through her lungs. Countless flowers she didn’t know the names of flanked the now stationary vehicle.They found themselves in a garden. What were the odds of that?Anthy and Utena escape and find themselves in a new world, one where they can start over—together.
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	In This Life or the Next

**Author's Note:**

> This plays on the theory that the movie is a continuation of the show and thus interconnected.

The skeleton of a car zipped across desolate land before rolling up the one, green patch in what felt like the entire world. The engine seized, plumes of smoke wheezed from the exhaust, and they clung to one another as the remains of their ride persisted from inertia alone.

Anthy didn’t want to loosen her hold. Perhaps if she did, Utena would slip through her fingers, just as she had back at Ohtori Academy—not _that_ academy, the other one—until all that remained was another signet ring. _I lost you once before,_ Anthy thought, peeking through veils of purple and pink to find Utena asleep in her arms. She smirked; how Utena slept throughout their turbulent ride was a miracle. She deserved it, though. More than she would ever realize. Easing in, Anthy kissed between her eyes. _I_ _’ll never let go of you again. I promise._

Utena stirred, a restless murmur escaping her parted lips before she blinked blue eyes open. Anthy cooed and snuggled closer.

“Good morning,” she said.

Groaning, Utena brought her gaze above, the sun piercing the overcast heavens and bathing them in warmth. “Is it?”

Anthy forced herself upright and stretched, but it was her inhale that gave her pause. Sweet aroma filtered through her lungs. Countless flowers she didn’t know the names of flanked the now stationary vehicle.

They found themselves in a garden. What were the odds of that?

“I like to think it is,” she eventually said, prying her eyes from the vivid sprawl of flora to gaze at Utena. “If I get to spend every morning waking next to you—” She brushed fingertips along her bare side, cherishing the warmth still there. “—it will always be a good morning.”

The machinery collapsed before they rose to their feet. Anthy smiled, glad their journey brought them someplace full of life. As for Utena, she gazed back to the road. Light skipped through the grey clouds, plummeting the rolling emerald hills into a dull haze. A meandering path stretched to the horizon. Somewhere past that were the horrors they finally escaped.

A gentle breeze danced by, playing with Utena’s thick waves. “Where are we?”

Anthy joined her side, chin perched upon her shoulder while tracing idle shapes in her palm. “Does it matter?”

“Guess not.” With a content sigh, Utena rested her temple against Anthy. “Feels like we’re somewhere not of this world.”

“Is that not what you wanted? To escape and finally be free?”

Utena smiled. Something small, but a smile nonetheless. “For _us_ to be free.”

Anthy’s heart thrummed. What was stinging behind her eyes? “We are.” She nuzzled into that lovely hair and kissed her neck. “Now and forever.”

Hand in hand, they walked the eclectic path of a wild garden, unbound by perfect symmetry and allowed to flourish as nature intended it. Rhododendron towered them while blooming forsythia twirled as unpredictable as the winds and brushed their cheeks. Anthy restrained the need to stop and smell every blossom. She held Utena’s hand and followed the makeshift stone path, as if the garden grew around the smooth slabs instead of vice versa.

“Do you know where we’re going?” Utena asked after a mile.

A noncommittal hum lined her smiling lips. “I can’t help but feel I know this place.”

“Yeah… it’s not just you.”

“Perhaps something from another lifetime?”

She peeked back, hoping for a glimmer of nostalgia in those blue eyes. Anthy remembered finding her again in another garden with another set of duels. And yet Utena had no recollection of the world they came from before that—the one where she finally freed Anthy in exchange for herself. Was it worth it? To save someone never worth saving? Anthy feared her efforts to restore Utena’s memories were fruitless; the distant look in her eyes said enough. Maybe she’d never remember again, but maybe it was better that way.

Maybe they could learn to love each other again.

The rain broke the silence before Utena answered. Subtle drops gained momentum, a refreshing treat in the sticky heat, though noting sheltered them from the storm. Anthy shivered and Utena swept her into a tender embrace.

Utena gasped lightly against her. “Hey, what’s that?”

Towering bushes and sunflowers parted to reveal a clearing at the top of the hill. A building sat there, deprived of life—no lights in the windows, no vehicle by the shed, nothing. But it was a haven from the rain and thus they scurried towards it.

Utena knocked out of courtesy. Anthy bit back a grin at the thought of someone answering the door to find two, nude young ladies in search of shelter. Instead, the doorknob turned in Utena’s hand and their only greeting was the door’s drawn-out whine as it creaked open.

Vines claimed the exterior with even more scaling the walls inside. Rain poured in through the open, central courtyard, full of white and pink roses. Anthy almost dragged Utena back into the rain to smell them. _See?_ she wanted to say. _Don_ _’t you remember the white ones?_

“This is lovely,” Anthy sighed out instead.

“This is _old_ ,” Utena replied, releasing their grasp to drift down the hallway, “yet familiar.”

Anthy blinked and scanned the area. Nothing reminded her of Ohtori Academy, but something resonated within her from several lifetimes ago, long before she crossed paths with Utena. A chill flooded her skin, one she tried to blame on the rain soaking into her, though Anthy knew better. Another glance at Utena before she disappeared up a set of stairs soothed Anthy’s shallow breaths.

 _He won_ _’t follow us here,_ she thought, remembering the man once claiming to be her prince. _Never again. Besides_ _…._ Anthy smiled. _I have a new prince._

Instead of ascending to the second floor, Anthy wandered into a nearby room. Dozens upon dozens of potted vegetable plants sat in windowsills and assorted shelves beside bottled herbs and jars of flour, sugar, and whole spices. Despite the dust and cobwebs, the warm scent of chai and curry marked the air. Anthy inhaled and hummed. Nothing she couldn’t clean. And the kitchen was smaller than what she was used to, but big enough for the two of them.

She rummaged through the cupboards and found stray canned goods. Her stomach grumbled; food hadn’t crossed her mind since they agreed to leave together. When was that? Hours ago? Days, even? Anthy swept soaked purple hair over her shoulder, the dense locks clinging to her back. The pilot light flicked on, the faucet spouted water, and the pans awaited a diligent scrubbing. Maybe she could salvage something with what little was available.

Anthy cracked open cans of garbanzo and black beans, mashing them separately into pastes. Garlic and chopped onions sauteed in a worn pan. She scanned the various herbs on each windowsill and gathered what she needed. Outside multiple windows grew vines and branches with fruits. She cracked each one open, braved the torrent of rain, and plucked ingredients in reach. Not ripe enough for Anthy’s preference, but her stomach deemed otherwise. Lemon and tomato tickled her nose, blended with pastes, oils, and spices. A year ago she would have berated herself for believing any of this was presentable to… well, anyone.

No need to impress anymore. She could indulge after years of never understanding the meaning.

The boxed crackers almost crumbled to the touch, stale and bland, though served as a carrier for her impromptu hummus and black bean puree—more like mush than puree, but her imagination filled in the blanks with each bite. Anthy munched away while teeter-tottering from task to task: filling a cast-iron kettle with water; measuring flour, yeast, and water; prepping chipped ceramic mugs with honey, lemon, and ginger; kneading dough until rosemary, garlic, and olive oil permeated her hands; steeping makeshift tea without a timer.

She finished draping a warm, damp towel over her bowl of dough when something draped her head and blinded her. Anthy gasped lightly and froze. Hands ruffled her head through the towel and tugged it back.

“You’re going to catch a cold if you don’t dry off, silly.”

With her sight restored, Anthy blinked and peeked past her shoulder. Utena massaged her shoulders with the towel.

“I was distracted,” Anthy offered.

Utena slowed her movements and raised an eyebrow. “Hmm?”

Humming with a hint of pride, Anthy flicked her eyes back to the small, yet bustling kitchen. “It’s not much, but I thought we earned ourselves a meal after—”

The words vanished in her throat. Utena dragged the towel to her waist, then her hips, eager to soak up every drop of water. Anthy licked her lips and glimpsed at Utena; she found clothes in her brief absence. The fitted, black pants bunched at her ankles, but it was the white riding jacket she left unbuttoned which captivated Anthy. Gold buttons adorned the hem, barely hiding the curve of Utena’s breasts. Anthy swallowed hard; despite their journey sans garments, something about the contrast of fabric and skin enticed her.

“Here.”

Anthy fluttered her eyes as Utena slipped a bundle of clothes into her arms. The knitted sweater was twice her size, but it was the red biker shorts that left Anthy smiling. She smoothed a thumb over the vibrant, stretchy fabric.

“I’m surprised you didn’t wear these yourself,” she teased lightly, holding up the shorts for emphasis.

Utena knelt before her and dried off Anthy’s calves and feet. A flash of blue met her gaze before settling on the item in question. Nothing glowed in those eyes—not nostalgia nor regret.

“Red’s not my color,” she said, lips quirked after a beat. “I _do_ like it on you, though.”

Anthy blushed. Who was she to deny Utena of such simple pleasures?

“Where did you even find them?” she asked while slipping into her new outfit.

“Upstairs,” Utena explained. “There were two wardrobes stuffed with clothes. It’s like someone used to live here and forgot to bring… well, anything.”

“Hmm.” Anthy nuzzled into the bulky, yet loose collar of her sweater. The grey fibers washed out against her warm skin, but the scent of roses imbued within. She inhaled deep and looked to Utena. “Maybe someone set this all up for us.”

“For _us_?”

“Mmhmm. Like a welcome home gift.”

Utena’s gaze drifted. “Maybe.” Then she shrugged. “I guess it’s not hurting anyone.”

“I do wish whoever was here last had stocked the fridge. Our options are limited without dairy and eggs.”

Utena raised a brow. “You seemed to figure it out, though.”

Anthy followed her gaze. Focaccia dough proofed in a bowl to the side, half a box of crackers waited to be consumed with mediocre dips, and improvised tea bags bundled in cheesecloth turned hot water golden. Far from perfection, but it was theirs. No one could take that away from them.

“I tried,” Anthy admitted, blush coloring her cheeks.

“Well, when I was scouting upstairs,” Utena continued, “I had a great view into the valley on the other side. Looks like there’s a village down there. Maybe we can head out tomorrow and see what we can find. Get you all the eggs and milk and butter that you want.”

She busied herself with finishing their tea and smiled at the thought. “I’d love that.” Anthy paused, then, “Hopefully this will do for now. I ate a lot of the crackers, but there’s still plenty left. And it will be a while before the bread is ready, but I thought we could have that tonight with—”

Her breath caught gently in her throat. Hands enveloped hers and stilled them against the tea mugs. Heat sank into her back.

“I’m not hungry right now,” Utena whispered, chin perched upon Anthy’s shoulder.

Each pulse thrummed in her head. No matter how many times they embraced, her body reacted as if it were the first time.

“You sure?” she managed to squeak out.

Fingertips danced up Anthy’s arms and trailed to her hips. Utena stepped into her, squashing what minuscule space lingered between them. Lips ghosted Anthy’s neck.

“I’m sure,” she murmured, honey soaked in that tongue.

A smoldering kiss found a home in Anthy’s skin. She closed her eyes and purred, tilting her head back for more. This was different from before, from all the times she allowed others to use her body as they deemed fit. She lavished Anthy with affection because she deserved it, because it titillated Utena in return, because they both wanted to.

Because they loved each other.

It nudged Anthy to tilt her head and search for Utena’s mouth. It urged her to paw the open jacket and snake hands inside to caress warm, pale skin. It twirled her around in Utena’s embrace, their hips rolling into one another in sync, and brought them close enough until they suffocated from passionate kisses.

The rain quieted against the windows. Gentle sounds vibrated between them in time with heartbeats and shallow breaths. Soft motions teased her lips open until their tongues dipped in for more. She tasted sweeter than any tea or dessert. Anthy gasped as her rear bumped into the counter ledge, reluctantly prying a hand from Utena to brace herself against the surface. Stray grains of salt and flour stuck to her palm, all lost to the whirlwind sweeping away her heart.

“The tea.” Anthy licked her lips and gulped down air. “It’ll get cold.”

Utena blinked, then smirked. “Is _that_ what you’re worried about?”

“Um… well—”

“Don’t worry,” she purred, snaking a hand beneath that massive sweater to tease the skin from her sternum to her navel. “I’ll keep you warm.”

Anthy chewed her lip while Utena lapped that bundle of nerves in the crook of her neck. Mischievous fingers skimmed the top of her shorts. Reminding herself to breathe, Anthy nuzzled her face into Utena’s. Her name squeaked past feeble lips like a plea.

It cracked into a sharp moan and drowned out with a hard kiss.

Arching into those persistent fingers between her legs, Anthy submerged herself in a decadent haze. Her legs trembled and her throat burned with each breathless cry. Utena never loosened their embrace, pinning Anthy to the countertop and overwhelming her with all the delights the world once denied her.

There would be no more pleasantries stripped from her. No more hiding, no more games or lies, no more filtering every damn thought and emotion until her threadbare nerves resembled the puppet strings sewn into her bones. For all the time she envied the world outside her window, she never imagined a life free from a cage. And there she was, writhing in the arms of her lover, not because she had to, but because she _wanted_ to. It was enough to make her addicted.

That was fine with Anthy. As her content moans flooded the room and sunlight broke through the windows, she smiled and forgot the life they left behind.


End file.
